Les premières fois d'un tout
by Scriboulette
Summary: La vie est une chose réellement étrange composée d'une multitude de premières fois formant un kaléidoscope de couleurs incroyables, toutes plus présentes les unes que les autres pour faire vibrer la précédente puis la suivante. Ainsi est la vie, et Scott en fait l'expérience troublante. [UA Sans Surnaturel]


_Bonjour mes chats,  
_

 _Aujourd'hui on se retrouve pour un OS que j'ai écris spécialement pour le calendrier de l'avent de la **Scott's Pack**. _

_Vous en découvrirez un deuxième plus tard, sur un autre couple. Mon défis personnel: Pas de Sterek._

 _Le principe de ce calendrier est très convivial, plusieurs auteurs se sont réunis, nous avons choisis un thème parmi une liste et nous nous sommes réparti tout les jours de décembre, je vous invite vraiment à aller y faire un tour, vous pourriez découvrir des choses intéressantes_

 _Pour les amateurs de Sciles je préfère autant prévenir, ce n'est clairement pas ma tasse de thé, donc mise à part un autre OS que j'avais promis et que je publierais bientôt, vous ne trouverez pas grand chose de plus sur ma page, peut être des petites bricoles dans la bonbonnière mais pas davantage._

 _Un grand merci pour leur travaille de Bêta, à **Calliope** et **Amalko** à qui j'ai imposer un couple qui ne les fait pas plus rêver que moi._

 _Ceci est un présent pour **Zephire Bleue** , qui nous est fidèle malgré son goût modérer pour le Sterek (Comme tout ce que vous trouverez sur ce couple chez moi, d'ailleurs). _

_De gros bisous à toi ma belle._

 _Mon thème choisie: Souvenirs_

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Les premières fois d'un tout**

* * *

Quand Scott rencontra Stiles pour la première fois, il avait cinq ans. Ses parents venaient de déménager dans une ville située au sud de la Californie : Beacon Hills. Sa mère avait trouvé un poste intéressant là-bas, avec des horaires aménageables et tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour élever son fils de manière sereine et tranquille. Il était venu avec elle lorsqu'elle avait effectué son premier jour de travail. Son père était encore parti il ne savait trop où et leur déménagement était beaucoup trop récent pour que sa mère puisse, en son âme et conscience, le confier à une ou un inconnu. Il se retrouvait donc là, entouré de femmes en blouse blanche et verte, toutes en train de lui pincer les joues, le câliner ou lui fourrer des bonbons au chocolat dans la bouche alors que sa mère se confondait en excuses auprès de sa cadre pour le dérangement. Et quel dérangement... le garçon était tellement sage que s'il n'y avait pas eu un attroupement général de femmes en plein délire gâtifiant, la supérieure de Melissa n'aurait jamais eu vent de la présence de l'enfant à l'accueil.

Il réussit, par il ne savait quel miracle, à se défaire de l'attention de toutes ces femmes. Ses petites jambes malingres le menèrent jusqu'à la salle d'attente des urgences. Il ne sut jamais vraiment pourquoi ni comment, mais les hurlements braillards d'un enfant l'avaient attiré jusqu'à lui et bientôt, il se retrouva planté devant un enfant aussi jeune que lui. Ce dernier était en train de se tortiller comme une anguille dans les bras de sa mère qui était verte d'inquiétude à la vue de son garçon qui ne semblait pas vouloir tenir en place. Il lui faisait penser à ce personnage, tout droit sorti de ce dessin animé que sa mère lui avait rapporté d'un voyage. Zébulon. Monté sur un ressort, il n'arrêtait pas de sauter dans tous les sens à chaque fois, comme ce petit. Scott, du haut de son jeune âge, ne comprenait pas ce que cet enfant faisait ici car, visiblement, il ne semblait ni blessé ni en danger de mort.

Il posa sa petite main couleur de bronze sur le genou diaphane du garçon et celui-ci arrêta de hurler dans les oreilles de sa mère pour plonger ses grands yeux de biche ourlés d'une multitude de cils dans ceux, curieux, de l'hispanique.

Ils s'observèrent.

Juste comme ça…

Et alors, le jeune garçon, aussi pâle que la neige **,** posa une main encore plus gracile que la sienne sur sa propre main et déglutit en le tirant vers lui pour s'écrouler endormi dans sa chevelure aux boucles folles. Scott, de ce fait, se retrouvait tout contorsionné dans une position étrange, et il geignit d'inconfort, ce qui lui valut une œillade contrite, mais reconnaissante et soulagée de la mère du Zébulon. Alors, il resta là. Immobile. Dans cette position toujours aussi inconfortable. Même quand Melissa apparut auprès de lui en lui parlant doucement pour lui demander de la prévenir la prochaine fois qu'il voulait faire un tour. Cette dernière ne sembla même pas se formaliser du fait que son fils servait de doudou à un autre enfant de son âge. Et il n'aurait pas voulu que sa mère l'enlève de là. Parce que, eh bien, parce que l'enfant et la mère paraissaient libérés, semblaient enfin pouvoir respirer quelques minutes.

Et quand le médecin arriva pour expliquer à la jeune femme que son fils avait de la fièvre à cause de la présence pour le moins impromptue de petits soldats de plomb dans son estomac, Scott ne lui avait toujours pas lâché la main.

* * *

OoO

* * *

Scott avait six ans quand Stiles le fit rire pour la première fois. Les parents de Scott se disputaient souvent depuis un certain temps maintenant. Et Scott n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui se passait avec eux. Sa tête l'empêchait de réfléchir de trop. Il avait pourtant l'impression qu'il y arrivait mieux avant. Et du haut de son jeune âge, Scott se sentait frustré et démuni face à ses lamentables capacités intellectuelles. Il savait que tout était de sa faute. C'était évident. Il suffisait que sa mère lui demande ce qu'était la drôle de bête sur l'image qu'elle lui présentait, et elle se mettait à pleurer devant son regard vitreux et son incapacité à sortir l'information qu'il savait pourtant présente dans sa mémoire, mais qui lui échappait pourtant, mystérieusement.

Aujourd'hui, c'étaient les vacances de printemps, il faisait toujours un peu frais, mais le temps était clément. Le soleil irradiait au dehors et Scott regardait, complètement fasciné, la cour amoureuse que se faisaient les...les... il fronça les sourcils, ces espèces de bandelettes plus épaisses que du papier toilette qu'il avait sur le crâne le dérangeaient. Il se rembrunit. Il en avait marre de voir sa mère pleurer. De voir ses parents se disputer. Il devait trouver. Il devait. Il devait. Ainsi, sa mère arrêterait d'être malheureuse et ses parents pourraient recommencer à se faire des bisous quand ils pensaient qu'il ne regardait pas.

La sonnette retentit.

Il se dirigea vers la cage d'escalier, la curiosité le taraudant depuis qu'il avait entendu ce signal qu'il savait annoncer quelque chose...mais quoi ? Il se planqua, comme il le faisait souvent, la tête fichée entre deux poutres de bois composant la rambarde de l'escalier ancien. Il observa, en catimini, une femme entrer chez lui , aussi belle que sa mère, accompagnée d'un jeune enfant turbulent. Il connaissait cet enfant. Il le savait. Il l'aimait beaucoup. Ça aussi, il le savait. Il s'appelait...Il s'appelait...

_ Scott ! s'exclama le garçon en courant à sa rencontre. Viens, Scott ! On va dehors ! Il fait beau ! Alleeeezz viiienns, gémit son ami en le traînant à sa suite.

Scott était pourtant bien caché. Mais le petit garçon semblait avoir senti sa présence.

Scott attendit l'approbation de sa mère qui avait toujours le visage défait de fatigue et de tristesse. Elle lui fit un sourire fade et lui permit, la voix brisée par les larmes, d'aller jouer dans le jardin avec la tornade de son âge.

Quand ils arrivèrent dehors, son ami alla directement farfouiller dans la cabane à outils de son père et, quelques minutes plus tard, il brandissait une pelle à la main et s'amusait à creuser la terre. Il en rassemblait de grandes quantités à côté de Scott qui cherchait encore comment s'appelait son ami et, d'énervement, il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux quand le petit le tira vers lui pour l'inciter à mettre les mains à la pâte.

_ NOON ! JE NE SAIS PAS COMMENT TU T'APPELLES ! JE SUIS UN IDIOT ! UN IDIOT ! ET MAMAN EST TRISTE PARCE QUE JE SUIS BÊTE ! hurla Scott à pleins poumons, laissant son ami pantois et abasourdi par tant de virulence, ce qui était tout à fait étrange chez son ami, habituellement si placide et si serein. Il plongea son regard dans celui de Scott et le saisit par les deux épaules, l'obligeant à bien se concentrer sur lui.

_ Tu n'es pas un idiot, Scott, même moi, j'arrive pas à dire comment je m'appelle. C'est trop dur à dire. Alors, appelle-moi Stiles ! C'est facile, Stiles.

_ Stiles ? essaya d'articuler Scott comme pour tester le mot dans sa bouche.

Son ami l'éblouit tant son sourire était grand et remplissait d'étoiles ses deux yeux ambrés.

_ Tu vois que tu n'es pas bête ! Et pis ! C'est beaucoup plus joli **,** si tu veux que je te dise.

_ Stiles.

_ Yep. Scott et Stiles. C'est trop cool , tu trouves pas ?

Scott hocha la tête en regardant Stiles se frotter le nez et sa joue en reniflant bruyamment, les peignant de terre brune par la même occasion. Stiles. Il était presque sûr qu'il arriverait à retenir ça.

_ Viens , on va faire des sculptures comme à la plage, l'enjoignit Stiles qui le prit dans ses bras pour l'emmener dans sa drôle de chasse au trésor.

Scott s'empara donc deson tribut de terre qu'il posa sur la table en se demandant ce qu'il pourrait bien fabriquer. Il voulait faire quelque chose qu'il pourrait nommer et montrer à sa mère, mais la seule chose qui lui venait pour le moment était un rond. Un gros rond bien épais. Une roue ? Un soleil ? Il ne savait pas trop. Il se lança, malgré ses doutes. Une fois qu'il l'eut achevée, il regarda de manière très dubitative sa sculpture pour le moins très simplette. Il la contemplait encore lorsque Stiles le rejoignit enfin, s'asseyant avec difficulté sur la chaise de fer forgé. Il se pencha pour observer la chose à son tour et regarda un instant Scott qui fronçait les sourcils en essayant de creuser dans sa mémoire pour trouver un modèle qui lui permettrait de faire quelque chose de mieux. Stiles n'aimait pas quand Scott faisait cette tête, parce qu'il semblait malheureux.

_ Ooww... Quel beau gâteau ! Même maman n'en a jamais fait un aussi gros ! s'exclama Stiles.

Scott redressa la tête pour regarder son ami, qui avait les yeux toujours aussi pétillants. Un gâteau ? Mais... Toute pensée quitta le crâne du jeune blessé quand il vit Stiles en prendre une poignée pour la fourrer dans sa bouche. Scott ouvrit la bouche dans le but de dire quelque chose, mais le fait de voir son ami mâcher en grimaçant le laissa complètement incapable de former autre chose que des onomatopées sans suite.

_ Ch'est pas bon, indiqua Stiles sans pour autant recracher ce qu'il avait dans la bouche.

Scott rit. Il en rit tant et tant qu'il finit par tomber de sa chaise la tête la première. Se retrouvant allongé sur le sol à contempler le ciel bleu alors que deux mésanges passaient devant ses yeux. Il ne disait plus rien. Il ne riait plus. Il ne faisait que regarder les deux oiseaux voler, les yeux complètement exorbités.

_ Scott ? Scott, tu vas bien ? Tu as toujoursla fièvre ? s'inquiéta Stiles penché sur la table, sans jamais le quitter des yeux.

L'hispanique se redressa d'un bloc pour courir jusqu'à sa maison.

_ MAMAN ! C'EST DES OISEAUX ! DES OISEAUX ! criait l'enfant alors que ses bandages se détachaient sous l'impulsion du vent. Comme le vieux souvenir désagréable d'un traumatisme crânien.

* * *

OoO

* * *

Scott avait huit ans quand Stiles se montra protecteur à son égard, pour la première fois. Il devait rentrer en bus chez lui depuis que ses parents avaient divorcé. Bien que son père payât une pension alimentaire à sa mère, elle enchaînait désormais les heures supplémentaires pour pouvoir subvenir à tous leurs besoins. Elle ne pouvait donc plus venir le chercher à l'école. Depuis peu, un garçon de la classe de Lydia venait s'asseoir à côté de lui pour discuter avec lui sur le trajet. Il s'appelait Théo. Mais Scott n'avait encore jamais eu l'occasion de le présenter à Stiles. Il savait que le garçon trouverait son nouvel ami cool. Parce qu'il avait des trucs qui valaient cher, disait-il, et que ses parents étaient riches donc il avait plein de jouets et de trucs incroyables comme des consoles de jeux ou une moto cross à sa taille et une salle de jeu rien que pour lui. Et Scott ne pouvait que boire ses paroles parce que Théo était cool. Théo voulait que Scott soit son ami et Scott, lui, il n'avait que sa vieille gameboy color et son vélo pour aller jouer avec Stiles dans le parc en bas de la rue. Jackson était probablement aussi riche que Théo, mais Jackson ne voulait pas être l'ami de mongols comme lui ou Stiles. C'est ce qu'il disait tout le temps. C'est donc avec une joie non feinte qu'il accepta de venir jouer chez son nouvel ami super cool.

Alors ce jour-là, quand Stiles lui demanda s'il viendrait jouer chez lui après l'école, il ne pensa pas un seul instant que son meilleur ami pourrait se sentir blessé quand il lui annonça qu'il allait jouer chez Théo. Il ne s'imagina pas une seule seconde que l'hyperactif pourrait mal réagir parce qu'il savait que Stiles lui aussi jouait avec d'autres enfants que Scott ne voyait pas, comme Danny. Danny était souvent à l'hôpital comme la mère de Stiles. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. Peut-être qu'il faisait trop souvent des malaises, comme Claudia ? Mais là, lorsque Scott dit qu'il allait jouer chez Théo, Stiles le regarda comme si le monde venait de s'écrouler sous ses pieds et Scott avait beau lui assurer que Théo voudrait bien de lui, la tête défaite de Stiles s'imprima cruellement dans sa mémoire, la marquant au fer rouge. La culpabilité soudain éprouvée par Scott était arrivée à son point culminant quand il tendit la main pour essayer de toucher son ami afin de le rassurer, mais que ce dernier échappa à sa prise pour s'enfuir à toutes jambes dans la cour de récréation. Complètement affolé, Scott partit à sa suite, mais force était de constater que le petit gamin fluet s'était fondu dans la masse de marmots agités.

Il ne le retrouva que dix minutes plus tard, quand un attroupement d'enfants se forma autour de deux jeunes mômes en train de se battre. Stiles et Théo roulaient au sol en essayant vaillamment d'éviter les coups de poings et de pieds de chacun. Stiles, plus agile, finit par reprendre le dessus sur son adversaire en lui attrapant la tête.

_ SCOTT EST MON AMI ! JE NE TE LAISSERAI PAS TE MOQUER DE LUI ! TU N'ES QU'UN FOUINEUR QUI AIME FAIRE DU MAL AUX AUTRES ! lui cria aux oreilles le jeune hyperactif avant de faire percuter sa tête un bon coup contre le bitume pour le mettre KO.

C'est ce moment que choisit leur instituteur pour intervenir et il entraîna les trois garçons dans le bureau de la directrice. Théo avait la tête dure, et mis à part un sacré mal de crâne, il n'y avait pas eu de casse notable. Stiles boudait, renfrogné dans un coin, alors que Scott se retrouvé coincé entre ses deux amis, totalement hébété par un tel déchaînement de violence de la part du petit Zébulon.

_Stiles... Tu ne peux pas attaquer tes camarades sans raison, commença l'adulte.

_ C'est pas sans raison ! le coupa alors Stiles. Théo cherche la bagarre depuis longtemps ! Je l'ai entendu parler avec Jackson ! Ils font que se moquer de Scott parce qu'ils pensent que Scott est bête ! Il voulait lui jouer un sale tour ! Mais Scott c'est mon ami à moi, et je laisserai pas un abruti comme lui, lui faire du mal, Scott c'est mon ami, le mien, et il a pas le droit de me le prendre ! hurla Stiles alors que tout son corps tremblait de colère.

Scott le regardait, complètement choqué. Il ne savait pas trop s'il devait se sentir trahi ou être heureux d'avoir Stiles dans sa vie, mais il était impressionné par la rage furieuse qui émanait de Stiles, de toute la colère qu'il déversait à l'encontre de Théo juste parce qu'il avait tenté de les séparer. Alors oui, ce n'était pas très bien, mais Scott ne put s'empêcher de sourire bêtement en regardant son ami toujours en alerte.

* * *

OoO

* * *

Scott avait neuf ans quand Stiles pleura devant lui pour la première fois. A bien y regarder, Claudia passait de plus en plus de temps à l'hôpital. Elle devenait de plus en plus étrange et... méchante. Stiles ratait souvent l'école et quand il venait, il était encore plus blanc qu'à l'accoutumée, les yeux bleuis par le manque de sommeil et le regard lointain. Il était distant avec les autres et ne parlait presque plus. Il ressemblait à un fantôme et Scott n'aimait pas ça. C'est pour cela que depuis, il insistait auprès de sa mère pour venir avec elle au travail quand il savait Stiles au chevet de sa mère malade. Il avait compris toute l'horreur de la situation dans laquelle se trouvait son Zébulon chéri quand Melissa lui avait annoncé, deux semaines auparavant, que si Stiles était si mal, c'était parce que sa mère allait mourir et que personne ne pourrait rien faire contre ça. Même pas les docteurs avec leurs outils de la mort qui tuent même la mort, qui sauvent des gens super malades que jamais t'aurais pensé qu'ils survivent un jour.

Non.

Claudia avait une maladie au cerveau.

Et les maladies au cerveau comme celle de Claudia, ça ne se guérissait pas, parce que c'était son cerveau qui était en train de mourir avant tout le reste. Et des greffes de cerveau, ça n'existe pas. Souvent, Claudia ne les reconnaissait pas ou alors, elle disait vraiment n'importe quoi. Mais ce qui effrayait le plus Scott , c'est quand elle devenait méchante. Une fois, elle avait cru que Stiles voulait la tuer et le shérif avait dû intervenir parce qu'elle était sur le point de l'étrangler. Son propre fils. Et Scott savait que les collègues de sa mère ne pouvaient pas toujours être présents dans la pièce avec Stiles pour surveiller ce qui se passait , parce qu'ils avaient du travail, comme le shérif d'ailleurs. Alors... Alors, Scott ne voulait pas laisser Stiles seul avec sa mère parce qu'il avait vraiment peur qu'un jour, elle réussisse vraiment à l'étrangler.

Il était vingt et une heures ce jour-là. Stiles était assis dans un fauteuil, à tenir la main de sa mère tout en lui lisant une histoire. Melissa leur avait affirmé que le service du shérif se finirait dans moins de quinze minutes et qu'il serait donc bientôt parmi eux. Claudia souriait doucement à son fils en le regardant avec une douceur et une tendresse infinies, que Scott pensait qu'il ne verrait plus jamais chez la mère de son ami tellement elle s'était montrée méchante ces derniers temps. Elle écoutait gentiment les aventures d'Aladdin, livre que le jeune hyperactif avait réussi à dénicher dans la cave des McCall quand Scott y avait fait tomber son inhalateur. Aucun d'entre eux n'était vraiment certain que Claudia aimait ce conte, mais Stiles tenait vraiment à faire rêver un peu sa mère, à lui faire penser à autre chose, et ce fut avec un sourire attendri que Melissa lui permit de le prendre avec lui pour la soirée. Il en était presque à la partie où Jasmine apprenait la vérité sur Aladdin quand Claudia lui caressa le visage, les yeux brillant de larmes et d'amour, un amour qu'elle ne pourrait plus lui donner d'ici la fin de l'heure. Elle le savait.

_ Tu n'aimes pas, maman ? demanda Stiles d'une petite voix inquiète alors que sa mère démentait en secouant la tête.

Elle n'arrivait pas à ouvrir la bouche pour lui dire à quel point elle l'aimait, alors elle préféra l'attirer vers elle pour échanger avec lui, une dernière étreinte, celle qui, elle l'espérait, lui ferait comprendre à quel point il comptait pour elle. A quel point elle aurait voulu le voir grandir, le voir vivre et être heureux, mais désormais ce serait une vie qu'il devrait se construire sans elle et elle éclata en larmes, dans un sanglot étouffé, en pensant à toutes ces choses qu'elle ne verrait pas, tous ces moments de bonheur partagé qu'elle allait retirer à sa progéniture en mourant. Elle voyait tout cela, dans cet ultime instant de lucidité qui précède la mort.

_ Pleure pas maman, gémit Stiles de sa petite voix brisée. Je te promets que la prochaine fois, je te ramènerai un livre mieux. On fera une partie de bataille navale ou de poker.

Scott pleurait silencieusement, encore niché dans un petit coin de la chambre, n'osant pas vraiment intervenir. Il n'était pas vraiment le plus intelligent de leur duo. Il en était conscient. Mais il avait bien compris ce qui était en train de se produire sous ses yeux alors que son meilleur ami, lui, se refusait totalement à accepter l'idée que sa mère était en train de lui faire ses adieux.

_ Maman ? Maman ?

Stiles semblait avoir remarqué que sa mère s'essoufflait.

_ NON ! MAMAN ! MAMAANNN ! RESPIRE ! MAMAN ! RESTE AVEC MOI ! MAMMAAAANNNN !

Les infirmiers étaient arrivés en catastrophe, arrachant l'enfant de l'étreinte crispée de Claudia et ce fut Scott qui récupéra son ami en larmes et au bord du désespoir, le traînant en hâte à l'extérieur de la pièce, alors que le médecin annonçait placidement, d'un ton tout professionnel, l'heure du décès, devant la porte de la chambre, pas tout à fait fermée.

Quand le shérif arriva ce soir-là, avec deux heures de retard à cause d'un carambolage sur la voie publique et d'une jeune fille coincée dans une voiture qui ne méritait pas de mourir seule, il trouva son fils épuisé et endormi contre Scott qui l'était tout autant. Leurs larmes n'étaient pas encore tout à fait sèches sur leurs joues et leurs mains d'enfants étaient restées étroitement entrelacées. Il n'eut besoin de l'intervention d'aucun membre du personnel pour comprendre que son fils avait assisté, seul, à la mort de sa mère, avec pour uniques réconfort et soutien, un enfant aussi démuni que lui.

La vie était parfois une belle garce.

* * *

OoO

* * *

Scott avait onze ans quand Stiles le rejoignit dans son lit pour la première fois. Depuis la mort de Claudia, les deux garçons passaient beaucoup plus de temps ensemble. Melissa était toujours aussi seule pour gérer son fils unique et le shérif, complètement débordé par ses fonctions et son deuil. Les deux parents avaient trouvé une sorte d'organisation pour s'assurer que leur progéniture resterait entre de bonnes mains, c'est-à-dire, les leurs. Plus question d'être confrontés à une scène aussi tragique que l'avait été la mort de Claudia, avec le shérif occupé à rassurer une pauvre jeune femme en train de mourir et Melissa coincée au bloc.

C'est exactement pour cette raison que Scott et Stiles se retrouvaient tout le temps fourrés ensemble, plus que jamais. Au départ, Scott s'inquiétait beaucoup parce que Stiles faisait comme des crises d'asthme, mais ils s'aperçurent très vite que l'inhalateur était décidément un remède miracle pour les deux comparses. Cependant, Stiles étant Stiles, il avait fait tout un panel de recherches sur le phénomène auquel il était soumis pour ne pas inquiéter davantage le jeune hispanique. C'étaient tout « simplement » des crises d'angoisse. Choc post-traumatique. Le couperet tomba et Scott ne cessait de se ronger les sangs , scrutant le visage de son ami sans arrêt, pour n'importe quelle raison, sous n'importe quel prétexte, à l'affût du moindre signe annonciateur d'une crise. Ajoutez à cela la médication pas toujours très cohérente du jeune garçon et son don naturel pour se fracasser la figure alors même qu'il s'emmêlait les pinceaux avec ses propres jambes et Scott était presque sûr qu'il allait bientôt mourir d'une crise cardiaque.

Les deux parents avaient pris l'habitude de sortir un matelas gonflable pour celui qui se retrouvait à dormir dans la chambre de l'autre. Ils avaient instauré un petit rituel qui leur était propre. Le soir en rentrant de l'école, ils goûtaient avant de jouer environ quarante-cinq minutes. Chose qui n'arrivait pas quand Scott était seul. Mais Stiles était TDA/H, il avait besoin de pauses pour pouvoir se concentrer sur ses devoirs et bizarrement, Scott arrivait mieux à réfléchir sur ses maths ou son anglais quand il suivait le train de vie de son ami. Après être restés sages comme des images à apprendre leurs leçons et faire des exercices (ce n'était certainement pas vrai les deux tiers du temps, Stiles faisait souvent le pitre et se déconcentrait au bout de vingt minutes pour regarder ou embêter Scott qui était très studieux, lui), ils pouvaient recommencer à jouer pendant au moins une heure. Souvent, ils se faisaient conquérants de la terre, agents secrets comme 007, ou chevaliers de la Table Ronde, à devoir sauver la princesse et, immanquablement , ils en venaient à se disputer un peu pour savoir lequel des deux ferait la princesse. Par moments, ils aimaient bien jouer aux chasseurs de monstres et à d'autres, à Batman, mais ils finissaient toujours par piquer un peu du nez au moment du dîner. Surtout Scott, qui n'avait pas autant d'énergie à revendre que Stiles. Ensuite, ils allaient se mettre en pyjama avant de se brosser les dents. Ils prenaient toujours un marchepied pour atteindre le lavabo et ils restaient tous les deux en équilibre. Un pied dessus, un pied dans le vide, pour pouvoir rester le plus longtemps possible avec l'autre. Melissa ou le shérif venaient ensuite leur lire une histoire, mais ils ne pouvaient pas s'endormir de suite. Ils chuchotaient le plus doucement possible. Retenant leur respiration quand ils entendaient du bruit. De peur de se faire gronder. Ou pire. D'être séparés. Souvent , Stiles s'endormait dans des positions si rocambolesques ou même à des moments tellement inopportuns que Scott en restait toujours sur les fesses. Scott aimait bien regarder Stiles dormir, le garçon dormait souvent la bouche ouverte, imprégnant son oreiller de salive. Il fronçait souvent le nez et mâchouillait des choses imaginaires. Scott aimait bien le voir comme ça, endormi. Alors, Scott était triste les soirs où Stiles n'était pas avec lui. Il avait pris de la place dans sa maison. Et il se sentait seul quand il n'entendait pas sa voix énergique vibrer dans la même pièce que lui.

Pendant presque un an, chaque membre de cette drôle de tribu dut s'estimer heureux quand le garçon arrivait à dormir cinq heures d'affilée. Désormais, peu à peu, le sommeil revenait doucement. Le surprenant, même. Alors quand Stiles s'endormait, complètement épuisé sur le matelas à air, alors qu'il était souvent en pleine diatribe intempestive, Scott prenait quelques minutes à la volée pour observer son ami se reposer comme un bienheureux, avant de lui-même glisser dans les bras de Morphée. Il avait la sensation de lui avoir prêté un peu sa mère et que Stiles lui, lui prêtait un peu son père. Eux qui n'en avaient plus. Cependant, ce que Scott aimait le plus était de l'avoir lui, Stiles, là, avec lui. Il n'aurait pas voulu avoir d'autre ami que lui, il n'aurait pas voulu que Stiles devienne différent. Donc, c'était un peu bête, c'est vrai, mais le voir aller mieux jour après jour le rassurait plus qu'il n'aurait voulu se l'avouer. Il ne voulait pas que les choses changent entre eux.

Cette nuit-là, quelque chose changea pourtant. Rien de grave, bien au contraire : alors qu'il rêvait qu'il attrapait enfin le dahu dont sa mère lui avait rebattu les oreilles durant toute sa tendre enfance, il fut sorti tout doucement de son songe par de légers courants d'air froid et des membres chauds qui étaient collés contre sa peau. Il ouvrit un œil difficilement, encore dans les brumes du sommeil, et il tomba nez à nez avec les yeux inquiets du trublion.

_ Stiles ? murmura le jeune hispanique, la voix croassante de fatigue.

_ Cauchemar, gémit son ami.

Sans réfléchir davantage, Scott fit plus de place à l'hyperactif et l'emprisonna dans ses bras tout en se laissant de nouveau emporter par le marchand de sable. Ce fut donc sans réellement s'en apercevoir qu'il posa ses lèvres sur le front de son ami avant de se rencogner contre lui pour un câlin douillet. Cette nuit-là, Stiles dormit douze heures. Scott avait été obligé de rester contre lui dans la chaleur reposante du petit lit quand il s'était aperçu que son Zébulon adoré menaçait de s'éveiller dès qu'il tentait une échappée hors des draps. Stiles était dans une position un peu étrange, mais il le tenait étroitement, comme si l'avoir là, entre ses bras, faisait de lui son chasse-rêves personnel et au fond, Scott n'en était pas peu fier.

* * *

OoO

* * *

Scott avait douze ans quand il embrassa Stiles pour la première fois. Quand il y repensait, il se souvenait exactement de cette journée. Il ne faisait pas spécialement beau, ni spécialement moche. Le ciel était gris, le temps n'était ni chaud, ni froid, juste doux quoiqu'un peu frais. Toujours est-il que leur professeur de sport avait eu la merveilleuse idée de les faire courir dans les bois. Scott n'avait pas de crises d'asthme vraiment graves ou chroniques, mais quand ça le prenait, la sensation d'oppression et l'impression d'avoir à respirer dans une paille étaient juste... un enfer. Ils avaient démarré doucement, ménageant leurs efforts. Stiles n'arrêtait pas de le regarder, se souciant plus de surveiller comment il allait plus que de prendre garde à l'endroit où il mettait les pieds. Scott allait lentement parce qu'il voulait tenir le plus longtemps possible sans inquiéter qui que ce fût et il était vraiment content parce que ça marchait plutôt bien. Ils s'étaient arrêtés une ou deux fois en chemin parce que Stiles s'était pris les pieds dans des ronces – ce qui avait immanquablement fait rire Scott sous cape malgré les œillades pleines de reproches de Stiles – il ne parlait pas, laissant son ami faire la conversation pour deux, et il se concentrait sur ça. Sur la voix de Stiles, sur son propre souffle et il avait l'impression qu'il pourrait courir encore ainsi pendant des heures, à petites foulées. Il n'en revenait pas, était-ce l'air frais ? Ou Stiles ? Il ne savait pas vraiment mais il était heureux que les choses pussent se passer de manière normale pour une fois. Sans crise, sans inhalateur.

Tout allait tellement bien que Stiles avait pris un peu d'avance depuis quelques minutes déjà. Il n'était pas très loin. Scott pouvait suivre du regard son dos fin, secoué par les foulées de son ami. Ses cheveux fous avaient commencé à se tremper de transpiration mais pas tout à fait, Stiles ne faisait pas suffisamment d'efforts pour en arriver au point d'avoir jusqu'à son t-shirt complètement mouillé de sueur. Sauf qu'il le sentit arriver. Le danger. Il sentit son souffle s'amoindrir, se faire rare. Il voulut faire encore quelques foulées, il voulait y arriver, arrêter d'être le bon dernier dont tout le monde avait pitié, comme Danny, ou Erica. Il voulait pouvoir partir cheveux au vent avec son trublion monté sur ressorts, complètement euphorisé par les endorphines et l'adrénaline, se sentir libre ! Vivre !

Il avait trop forcé, et le monde commençait à tourner, il ne se sentit même pas tomber au sol tellement il était dans un état second. Sa respiration difficile et sifflante résonnait à ses oreilles comme une fatalité, plus que jamais. Jamais il ne serait un enfant normal. Il en avait les larmes aux yeux et sa respiration, qui était déjà lourde, se fit encore plus rare. Il avait l'impression vague de se débattre avec son propre corps alors que le silence se faisait de plus en plus pesant dans ses tympans, quand il les sentit. Des lèvres chaudes posées contre les siennes, à demi écrasées dans l'urgence. Il avait été si surpris que son corps avait stoppé tout ce qu'il faisait, la situation revenant au point initial, comme un balancier. Sa respiration se fit soudain plus ample et large mais d'autres informations affluèrent, qui faisaient désormais rage dans son corps, comme cette agréable sensation au creux de son ventre ou encore le fourmillement qui parcourait ses nerfs jusqu'au bout de ses doigts. C'était chaud, humide et maladroit, mais il se sentait bien.

Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux quand les lèvres se détachèrent des siennes et malgré le fait de trouver Stiles face à lui, il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était surpris. Bien au contraire. S'il avait été honnête avec lui-même, il aurait dit qu'il avait espéré ce contact, inconsciemment, depuis toujours. Et il fut honnête avec lui-même. C'est pourquoi il attrapa son ami par le col pour le plaquer derechef contre lui dans un nouvel échange buccal pour le moins addictif. Scott plaqua férocement l'hyperactif contre lui en lui mordillant la lèvre pour avoir accès à plus, plus de chaleur, plus d'intimité. Il était impressionné par la sensation de réconfort et de bien-être que cet acte entre eux lui apportait et quand sa langue s'introduisit dans la bouche de Stiles, il sut que plus rien ne serait meilleur que cela. Personne ne pourrait lui faire ressentir les choses aussi fortement que Stiles. C'est pourquoi il s'accrocha à lui comme un naufragé en mer.

_ MCCALL ! C'est pas comme ça qu'on va vous donner votre brevet de secouriste ! On fait une course, pas du bouche à bouche !

A peine le professeur de sport avait-il prononcé son nom que Scott lâcha Stiles. Ils s'étaient regardés avec un mélange de gêne et de joie non feinte qui avait fait sourire l'hispanique pendant une semaine entière, si ce n'était davantage. Et des baisers, désormais, il ne se faisait pas prier pour en voler à son ami sous n'importe quel prétexte, à n'importe quelle occasion. Et si vous vous demandez pourquoi, eh bien … tout était de la faute de Stiles, après tout, avoir des lèvres pareilles aurait dû être interdit dans au moins quinze états.

* * *

OoO

* * *

Scott avait treize ans quand Stiles et lui se disputèrent violemment pour la première fois. Il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier. Il y avait eu une nouvelle dans leur petit collège. Il pouvait même vous dire son nom, gravé dans sa mémoire. Zoé. Elle était brune, les cheveux ondulés d'une manière tout à fait artistique et des yeux verts incroyablement nuancés. Elle était vite devenue amie avec Lydia et, souvent, on pouvait les entendre rire au fond de la classe. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment intéressé à elle et à vrai dire, ça aurait pu continuer comme ça si elle ne lui avait pas demandé de lui apprendre à jouer au tennis. Il ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi, parce qu'il n'était certainement pas le meilleur joueur, ni même un bon professeur, mais il ne voyait aucune raison véritablement valable de lui refuser cette requête. Il l'avait donc rejointe en ce samedi de mai, une journée somme toute banale. Elle l'avait accueilli avec une sourire ravi, dans une tenue pour le moins adaptée– courte jupette plissée et débardeur de coton blanc - et force avait été de constater qu'elle était sensiblement meilleure joueuse que lui. Elle riait quand il manquait de se casser la figure en s'emmêlant avec ses pieds lorsqu'il tentait de rattraper une balle vraiment compliquée. Il avait ri avec elle pendant des heures. Il se disait qu'il l'aimait bien. Elle était amusante et pleine de vie. Elle lui faisait penser à Stiles, d'une certaine façon.

Alors vraiment, il ne fut pas surpris quand, dans la fougue de l'instant, elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Quand elle se détacha de lui, elle avait les joues encore roses de son effronterie, la bouche entrouverte et les yeux clos, comme si elle savourait une dernière fois ce moment. Il se sentit gêné. A la fois pour lui et pour elle, car de toute évidence, il n'avait rien ressenti pendant cet échange. Ça n'avait rien eu de fabuleux comme quand il le faisait avec Stiles, rien, plat, déroutant au mieux, embarrassant pour ne pas dire plus. Il n'avait ressenti ce geste que comme deux morceaux de chair écrasés l'un contre l'autre, l'espace d'un instant, un échange de fluides mécanique.

Après le baiser, elle regardait le sol fixement, semblant encore hésiter quant à la marche à suivre. Alors, il lui redressa la tête d'une main tendre et leva vers lui son visage de poupée. Il lui sourit, affectueusement, sans vraiment savoir quoi dire pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était assurément pas le garçon qu'elle cherchait, mais qu'elle finirait par le rencontrer. Il savait que les filles pouvaient se montrer sensibles et très vulnérables si on n'y prenait pas garde. Qu'on pouvait les blesser sans chercher à le faire pour autant. Il la laissa donc poser sa tête contre son épaule et l'étreindre de manière toute tremblante. Il n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de sourire. Il trouvait les filles tellement étranges. Il tourna avec difficulté sa tête vers elle, tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Mais c'est à cet instant qu'il remarqua Stiles, figé, ses doigts crispés entre les mailles de la clôture entourant le terrain de tennis. Le garçon le regardait d'une manière tellement désespérée que la bile lui monta jusque dans la bouche. Pire encore que la fois avec Théo. Ses yeux n'étaient plus qu'un mélange de tristesse, de déception et d'amertume. Scott était complètement paralysé, incapable de bouger, comme transformé en statue de sel. Stiles regarda une seconde Zoé avant de partir en courant, faisant trembler violemment le grillage en fer un instant, alors que la voix de Scott mourait dans le fond de sa gorge quand il tenta de l'appeler. Stiles était parti plus vite que son ombre sur son skate.

Sans s'expliquer davantage, Scott se défit de l'étreinte de la jeune fille, s'excusa et partit à la poursuite de son ami. Il saisit son vélo posé sur le bas côté et pédala aussi vite que son état général le lui permettait. Heureusement pour lui, plus le temps passait, plus il grandissait, et moins son asthme le tourmentait, mais il restait tout de même vigilant. Il n'était jamais à l'abri d'une crise. Quand il arriva devant la maison du shérif, il laissa tomber son vélo juste à côté de la voiture de fonction du père de Stiles et galopa jusqu'à la porte d'entrée sans prendre la peine de sonner. Il referma la porte d'un coup de pied et se précipita dans les escaliers, sous le regard surpris de l'adulte qui ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait entre ces deux- là. Et malheureusement, il n'aurait pas l'occasion de se pencher davantage sur la question puisque son service allait bientôt débuter. Scott ouvrit à la volée la porte de la chambre de son ami et à peine commença t-il à l'interpeller qu'il se reçut en plein visage, un volume de « La Lettre écarlate », le bouquin qu'ils étaient en train d'étudier en classe.

_ Va-t'en ! cria Stiles.

_ Stiles...

_ Je ne veux pas te voir ! Va la rejoindre, ta si parfaite Zoé, cracha Stiles tremblant de tout ses membres, les yeux rouges et ravagés de larmes.

_ Arrête. J'en ai rien à faire de cette fille, commença à s'énerver Scott.

_ Si tu n'en as rien à faire comme tu le dis, pourquoi tu lui as souri après qu'elle t'a embrassé ? Pourquoi tu l'as laissée se coller contre toi ? ET POURQUOI TU AS PASSE TES MAINS DANS SES CHEVEUX COMME SI TU ETAIS D'ACCORD AVEC TOUT CA ?! s'époumona son ami, le visage rouge, les yeux révulsés de colère et de tristesse.

_ Je comptais le lui dire Stiles, je voulais juste la ménager.

_ Tu sais quoi Scott ? C'est ça, ton problème ! Tu es trop gentil avec tout le monde. Un jour, ta mère va te demander de te marier et tu le feras parce que tu es trop gentil.

_ N'importe quoi !

_ C'est pas n'importe quoi ! Mais Scott, à force de ne vouloir blesser personne, tu finis par faire plus de mal, au contraire !

_ Et qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse !?

_ Je ne sais pas moi...Peut-être lui dire que t'aimes pas les filles !

_ Mais j'en sais rien si j'aime les filles ou pas.

_ Non c'est clair ! Vu comme tu lui as souri comme un abruti, t'avais l'air bien content qu'elle t'ait embrassé.

_ C'est faux ! Retire ça tout de suite !

_ Et pourquoi ?

_ Parce que je souriais pas pour ça ! Je trouvais juste ça amusant la manière qu'elle avait de réagir après, mais c'était nul, ok ?!

_ Donc je dois en conclure qu'avec moi c'est naze aussi puisque tu me fais la même tête dès qu'on arrête de s'embrasser !

_ MAIS TA GUEULE ! LA FERME ! FERME-LA ! hurlait maintenant l'hispanique, complètement frustré face à l'esprit buté et excessif de Stiles.

_ Ouais, bravo, Scott ! C'est très constructif ce genre de réactions, vraiment, se moqua Stiles, cinglant.

Scott n'y tint plus et combla rapidement la distance qui le séparait de l'hyperactif pour l'attraper et le plaquer contre le mur le plus proche, cognant sa tête dans la manœuvre. Mais Scott n'en avait rien à faire.

_ Lâch...

Scott venait de fondre sur les lèvres de Stiles dans un baiser violent. Il lui mordit les lèvres en représailles et serra son ami à lui en faire mal. Il était en colère, tellement en colère, et ce baiser, bien qu'échangé dans de mauvaises circonstances faisait naître en lui des choses qu'il ne pouvait formuler. Il avait toujours trouvé impressionnant la façon dont Stiles pouvait lui faire vivre des choses intenses et peu importait ce que cela pouvait être. Zoé ne pouvait clairement pas soutenir la comparaison et vu l'érection gênante qu'il se trimbalait en ce moment même, il était sûr d'une chose. C'était que ce serait toujours Stiles ou rien du tout. Il relâcha la bouche de son trublion chéri juste pour reprendre son air avant de recommencer de plus belle, l'empêchant derechef de parler. Il devait lui faire comprendre, les paroles ne faisaient que les éloigner pour l'heure, il devait communiquer ce qu'il ressentait d'une autre manière ! Il voulait tellement que Stiles sache que... qu'il était fichu depuis un moment déjà et que personne n'y pourrait rien. Il voulait que Stiles lui fasse confiance, qu'il arrête de craindre de le voir s'envoler un jour parce qu'il ne le ferait pas ! Il n'en avait pas envie. Il était bien, là, avec lui.

Quand il finit par le relâcher, Stiles se laissa choir contre lui et son cœur battit follement dans sa poitrine. L'hyperactif avait cessé de se débattre contre lui et il se mit à pleurer silencieusement contre son torse en s'accrochant à son t-shirt. Il reniflait bruyamment par intermittence. Les yeux gonflés, les lèvres rouges et écorchées. Merde. Même comme ça, Stiles était magnifique. Il referma ses bras sur lui, lui caressant le dos doucement en lui embrassant le crâne. Lui soufflant à quel point il était désolé, dans la même rengaine que Stiles lui disait le détester.

Pendant un peu plus d'une semaine, l'ambiance était restée étrange entre eux et quand Zoé était venue vers lui dans l'espoir d'avoir une discussion, Stiles avait attrapé par le col Scott et l'avait embrassé devant la jeune fille. L'hyperactif lança un regard suffisant à la pauvre petite alors que Scott tentait de bredouiller des excuses.

Ce soir-là, Scott rentra la joue rouge et endolorie. Il était malgré tout heureux, car Stiles avait pris très à cœur de jouer aux infirmiers avec lui.

* * *

OoO

* * *

Scott avait quatorze ans lorsque Stiles et lui se touchèrent pour la première fois. Il ne sait pas vraiment encore aujourd'hui comment ils en étaient arrivés là. Toujours est -il qu'un jour, après une énième séance de baisers intensifs sur le lit de son Zébulon, ce dernier s'était redressé, avait regardé le jean déformé d'une bosse de Scott et en avait très doucement fait sauter le bouton, descendre la braguette pour ensuite sortir maladroitement l'érection chaude de Scott de son carcan de tissu déjà humide de liquide pré-séminal. Scott en avait eu le souffle coupé sur l'instant. Sentir cette main sur lui, c'était tout bonnement incroyable. Il relâcha sa respiration tremblante quand Stiles se mit à faire jouer son pouce sur son gland, s'attardant un peu sur sa fente sans toutefois lui prodiguer de réels attouchements. Scott finit par réclamer l'attention de son ami en l'attrapant par la nuque et en le ramenant contre lui pour échanger de nouveaux baisers. Mais Stiles n'avait pas lâché sa virilité, bien au contraire, il avait commencé à imprimer de langoureux va-et-vient le long de sa hampe tout en ondulant son propre corps contre celui de son ami. Scott , fébrile et de plus en plus engourdi, fit migrer ses mains vers le pantalon de Stiles pour lui accorder les mêmes faveurs.

N'allez surtout pas croire que ces deux-là, s'étaient contentés de chauds baisers pendant deux ans, il leur était arrivé à plusieurs reprises, de se frotter l'un contre l'autre de manière tout à fait anarchique et libératrice, mais il faut croire qu'en tant qu'enfants, adolescents, il y a des étapes que l'on ne franchit que lorsqu'on atteint un certain âge. Scott n'avait jamais vraiment réfléchi à ce genre de choses, pour tout dire, il se laissait porter par les événements, tranquillement, sans se presser ni s'affoler. Ils découvraient leurs corps et leur sexualité, ensemble, à leur rythme. Et tout semblait si naturel entre eux. Stiles savait toujours exactement ce qu'il voulait et c'était quelque chose qui plaisait à l'hispanique. Son Zébulon n'avait honte de rien, il savait prendre quand il en avait envie, donner quand il le fallait et c'était parfait. Aussi parfait que son cœur battant la chamade sous les attouchements coquins de son complice. Aussi parfait que leurs respirations fortes et chevrotantes se cognant à l'unisson l'une contre l'autre, pour se confondre dans des baisers humides et maladroits, trop enivrés qu'ils étaient par leur plaisir.

Quand ils vinrent sur la peau dénudée de Scott, le souffle court et les joues rouges de luxure, Stiles enfonça sa tête dans le creux du cou de Scott avant de se mettre à rire doucement, à la fois gêné et euphorisé par sa nouvelle audace. Avoir ce genre de sensations avec Scott était de toute évidence une apothéose, et ce dernier n'aurait jamais dit le contraire. Ils rirent tous deux un moment, heureux et sans peur, vivant juste l'instant présent et se sentant exister, profondément conscients de leurs sentiments.

* * *

OoO

* * *

Scott avait quinze ans quand il eut peur de perdre Stiles pour la première fois. Ils n'avaient rien vu venir. Rien n'aurait pu les préparer à ce qui allait leur arriver ce jour-là et pourtant...

Scott entendait souvent des histoires similaires, mais il se disait toujours qu'ils ne seraient jamais confrontés à ce genre de problèmes. Ils avaient déjà bien trop vécu et surmonté d'obstacles, ils étaient bien plus forts. Mais le destin s'amusa à rappeler à Scott que la roulette russe n'en finissait jamais de tourner. Et malheureusement, elle s'abattit sur Stiles comme une guillotine bien aiguisée. Comment auraient-ils pu le deviner ? Il n'y avait eu aucun signe avant-coureur, aucun indice, rien. La vie est une drôle de farce parfois et elle n'en finissait pas de laisser un goût amer dans la bouche de Scott. C'était en plein mois de juillet, la chaleur était étouffante, il ne rêvait que de glace et d'eau fraîche. Pourtant, alors qu'ils regardaient les gazons jaunis d'avoir trop brûlé sous le soleil de midi, il y avait une chose merveilleuse dans le fait d'être en été. Et cette chose résidait dans le fait qu'il pouvait voir Stiles chaque jour que Dieu faisait. Il harnacha son vélo contre la boîte aux lettres des Stilinski et sautilla joyeusement jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, sonna une fois avant de vouloir l'ouvrir. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de saisir la poignée que la porte s'ouvrit sur le visage grave du shérif, comme si ce dernier l'avait attendu derrière tout ce temps.

_ Kh..euh...

_ Scott, tu ne vas pas pouvoir voir Stiles aujourd'hui, commença sombrement le père de son Zébulon.

_ Stiles est malade ?

Le shérif soupira et se passa une main dans les cheveux. Il semblait lutter avec lui-même contre quelque chose qui le tourmentait.

_ Oui...Oui , en un sens, on peut dire qu'il est malade.

_ Ooh, souffla Scott en essayant de glisser un œil à l'intérieur de la maison. Est-ce que je peux monter le voir juste un instant ?

_ Non, Scott, tu ne le verras pas, ni aujourd'hui, ni aucun autre jour.

Et juste comme ça, le shérif referma la porte sur Scott complètement hébété. Que venait-il de se passer au juste ? Il regarda la porte comme si elle avait le pouvoir de lui révéler tous les secrets de cette maison, comme si tout, tout ça n'était qu'un fichu cauchemar. Pourquoi le shérif refusait-il de lui dire quoi que ce soit ? Pourquoi il ne pouvait pas voir son ami ? Il avait beau retourner le problème une bonne centaine de fois dans sa tête, il n'était confronté qu'à des incertitudes. Ce fut pire encore quand il tomba directement sur le répondeur de Stiles, ce qui le laissa encore plus dans le flou le plus complet. Il descendit donc récupérer son vélo comme un automate et quand il rentra, la seule chose dont il était certain, comme un pressentiment inscrit dans ses chairs, c'était bien le fait que rien ne sortirait de bon de cette affaire. Il trouva sa mère au téléphone, plutôt résignée et tout aussi anéantie, elle avait pleuré, probablement crié, il le voyait à son visage. Alors quand elle raccrocha et qu'elle tomba nez à nez avec son fils, elle ne put retenir un sanglot s'échapper de ses lèvres tout en portant une main à son visage. Elle finit par le prendre dans ses bras en lui caressant les cheveux **,** balbutiant une litanie de « je suis désolé mon bébé, je t'aime » qui n'en finissait pas de l'inquiéter davantage.

_ Maman... Maman qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Scott la voix brisée par l'inquiétude.

_ C'e..C'est...C'est Stiles, mon chéri.

_ Quoi ? QUOI STILES !? éructa l'adolescent, fatigué de tous ces mystères.

_ Son père a trouvé des photos sur son téléphone, révéla alors sa mère.

Scott la regardait sans comprendre. Et alors ? Où était le rapport ? Stiles avait des centaines de photos sur son téléphone voire même plus alors...

_ Des photos de toi, Scott, gémit Mélissa alors que ses larmes refaisaient surface.

_ Mais...

Il réfléchit un instant, des photos de lui ? Bien sûr qu'il y en avait mais qu'est-ce que...

_ Il est très en colère. Il a confisqué son portable, il pense... il pense que vous ne devez plus vous voir, jamais...

_ QUOI?! Mais ! Mais non ! Il n'a pas le droit de faire ca ! Il y a l'école et...et...et … Je le laisserai pas faire ! On se verra en cachette et probablement que je demanderai à Lydia de nous couvrir et...

_ SCOTT ! Il a fait interner Stiles hier à Eichen House.

Scott regarda un instant sa mère. Il se mit à rire. C'était une blague, c'était forcément une mauvaise blague. Le shérif n'était pas ce genre de parent complètement dingue qui considérait ce que Stiles et lui vivaient comme une tare, n'est-ce pas ? Eichen House aurait dû fermer ses portes depuis des années maintenant. Cette taule, Scott ne pouvait pas penser à ces lieux en d'autres termes, était connue pour avoir des pratiques barbares, était réputée pour être tenue par une bande d'intégristes, de réactionnaires puritains. Ô jooiiie.

_ Scott, je suis tellement désolée, je sais à quel point, Stiles et toi vous...

_ Mais pourquoi ? demanda Scott la voix éteinte.

Il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas y croire. Et Stiles ? Qu'allait-il lui arriver ? Qu'est-ce que ces fous allaient lui faire ? Mais surtout... Sous quel motif abracadabrantesque le shérif avait fait interner son fils ?

Il fallut une journée de plus à Scott pour réaliser pleinement ce qui était arrivé et six semaines pour arrêter de pleurer de manière effrénée.

Huit mois passèrent.

Scott n'avait plus aucune nouvelle de son ami, il dormait mal, mangeait peu et devenait doucement une ombre dans la vie des gens. Huit long mois à se questionner, à se torturer l'esprit, quand un jour, « IL » apparut enfin, blafard et tout aussi fantomatique que lui pendant le cours d'économie du coach Finstock, un papier en main. Sa main était osseuse, son sourire fade, éteint, et alors que le professeur regardait son élève comme s'il essayait de retrouver la trace de celui qu'il avait connu l'année précédente, ce dernier alla s'asseoir tout au fond de la classe pour se faire oublier. Scott n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de tourner la tête pendant tout le cours pour observer son Zébulon, mais ce dernier évitait scrupuleusement son regard. Quand il tenta de l'approcher, celui-ci se recula comme si Scott voulait tenter de le brûler.

Deux mois de plus s'écoulèrent avant que Scott ne réussisse à le coincer dans les vestiaires des garçons.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux Scott ? cracha Stiles, sur la défensive.

_ Parler.

Stiles se mit à rire, mais ce rire était amer et moqueur, tout ce que Scott détestait.

_ Eh bien, parle, je n'ai pas que ça à faire.

_ Je veux mon Zébulon, souffla Scott suppliant.

_ C'est impossible, répondit Stiles froidement.

_ Pourquoi ? geignit Scott.

Il n'en pouvait plus de cette distance, il n'en pouvait plus de cette froideur et de cette barrière entre eux.

_ Écoute, Scott. On était dans la découverte, on était seuls, du coup, on s'est rabattus l'un sur l'autre, mais c'est pas sain ce qu'on vivait, c'est pas normal de vouloir faire ce genre de choses à son meilleur ami, parce que les garçons ne font pas ça entre eux, ils ne le font pas, tu vois ? Tu dois te trouver une fille comme Zoé, moi comme Lydia et peut-être qu'à ce moment- là, on pourra envisager de redevenir amis.

_ NON ! Non, non, non, Stiles, tu ne peux pas dire des choses pareilles !

_ SI SCOTT ! SI ! JE VEUX MON PERE ! JE VEUX QU'IL ARRETE DE ME REGARDER COMME IL LE FAIT ! Je veux être NORMAL !

_ Mais tu es normal ! STILES ! TU L'ES !

Scott se saisit de son ami pour continuer à essayer de lui retirer ses idées idiotes de la tête, mais ce dernier se figea pour se recroqueviller sur lui-même.

_ Non. Non. Non. Non. Non. Je serai sage. Je serai sage. Non. J'ai rien fait de mal. J'ai rien fait de mal, pleurait Stiles complètement crispé dans ses bras, ses membres raides, se cachant du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Scott le regardait, complètement impuissant, les émotions bloquées dans sa gorge alors qu'il entourait précautionneusement son ami de ses bras.

_ Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ? chuchota l'adolescent en pleurant à son tour silencieusement.

Malgré ce qu'avait dit Stiles, malgré sa distance et sa froideur, Scott ne se découragea pas. Il voulait pouvoir trouver une solution. Il voulait revoir ce sourire qui faisait briller d'un million d'étoiles les yeux de son Zébulon tout fou de joie de vivre. Il voulait retrouver Stiles. Pourtant, l'hyperactif n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même, Scott l'entendait souvent marmonner, seul, pris de frénésie. Il regardait les douches des vestiaires d'un air mauvais, repoussait sa nourriture dès qu'elle avait un aspect un peu trop lisse. Et il refusait tout bonnement de participer aux heures de travaux pratiques. Peu à peu, Stiles ne vint plus en sport non plus et la situation continua de se dégrader lentement malgré tous les efforts de l'hispanique.

Ils s'étaient mis d'accord, des années auparavant pour dire que Scott n'était pas le plus intelligent de leur duo, c'est pourquoi il déboula dans le bureau de la psychologue de l'école, Marine Morell un mardi de mai. Il lui raconta tout. Tout ce qu'il avait jugé utile et parfois, ce qui l'était moins. Il avait passé un temps affolant à tout déballer ce qu'il avait sur le cœur dans ce bureau, mais il était à bout de nerfs. Il savait par Lydia que le shérif n'en avait pas fini avec Stiles, loin de là. Une sorte de rituel sordide s'était installé dans la maison Stilinski. A peine rentré, l'adolescent devait donner son téléphone à son père qui l'inspectait scrupuleusement, il devait passer son temps d'ordinateur dans le salon, bien dans la ligne de mire de son père et quand celui-ci était de garde, Stiles devait le rejoindre au poste. Stiles avait fini par avouer à leur amie que son père l'obligeait à prendre des douches et restait présent pour le surveiller. Il prenait des psychotropes en plus de son Aderall, ce qui, vraisemblablement, expliquait ses troubles étranges et son apathie générale. Sans parler des sermons et de ce que Scott appelait le « lavage de cerveau ». Il espérait réellement que la psy briserait son serment pour appeler les services sociaux.

La psychologue n'eut pas à faire quoi que ce fût, en réalité. Stiles avait trouvé une solution, comme toujours, mais à quel prix...

Scott avait retrouvé le jeune adolescent complètement groggy sous une des douches des vestiaires, un flacon de médicaments vide échoué à côté de lui. Sur le moment, il avait béni le fait que sa mère fût une infirmière, aussi mit-il son ami en position latérale de séruritéavant de faire jouer ses réflexes nauséeux pour l'obliger à vomir le contenu de son estomac. Vingt minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvaient tous les deux aux urgences, Stiles au bloc, Scott dans le couloir vide et froid à se ronger les sangs en attendant la moindre nouvelle. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas tenté d'enlever son ami, tenté n'importe quoi du moment que ce geste aurait pu lui permettre d'avoir de nouveau une vie saine ? Mais au fond de lui il savait, il savait que Stiles aurait tenté par tous les moyens de retourner auprès de son père, de lui prouver qu'il était un bon fils. Alors quand il le vit arriver complètement affolé et hagard dans ce couloir vide, il ne se sentit pas vraiment le cœur de lui coller une droite magistrale en pleine figure. Il ne se sentit pas non plus de lui hurler dessus toute sa haine. Néanmoins, il lui dit ce qu'il avait à dire. En face.

_ C'est ça que vous vouliez ?! C'est CA ?! QU'IL METTE FIN A SES JOURS ? ET POURQUOI ? PARCE QU'IL NE COUCHE PAS AVEC UNE FEMME ?!

Il finit par s'éloigner du père de son Zébulon, le regard plein de mépris et de rancœur.

_ Vous voulez que je vous dise sincèrement ? Je pense que Claudia aurait honte de vous si elle voyait l'état dans lequel vous avez mis votre fils. Vous l'avez fait interner, PUTAIN ! Ils l'ont torturé pendant DES MOIS ! Est- ce que vous avez seulement un cœur ?

Il ne cracha pas littéralement à la figure du shérif ce jour-là bien que l'envie ne lui eût pas manqué de le faire. Les deux hommes s'assirent côte à côte sur les sièges, attendant fébrilement de savoir.

Stiles s'en sortit.

Scott avait eu le bon réflexe qui avait sauvé son ami.

Étrangement, après cet épisode, le shérif déposa de nouveau Stiles chez Melissa quand il était de garde de nuit. Il permettait à Scott de revenir dans leur foyer, mais partait toujours en bougonnant. Et Stiles... Stiles était comme un animal sauvage qu'il devait apprivoiser. La première fois que l'hyperactif se retrouva face à Scott après son hospitalisation, ce fut une entrevue menée à grands coups de cris et de larmes. Mais il n'aurait changé ce qui s'était passé alors, pour rien au monde. Stiles l'avait regardé sans émotion, à peine avait-il passé la porte de sa chambre. Il avait tourné sa tête dans la direction opposée et faisait tout pour paraître très intéressé par les arbres dehors. Mais Scott s'était installé sur la chaise juste à côté de son lit. Et il l'avait observé, juste comme ça, pendant de longues minutes avant que Stiles ne perde patience et se tourne vers lui, l'air mauvais.

_ Tu n'as pas pu t'en empêcher, hein ? Scott, le preux chevalier sur son cheval blanc qui sauve la veuve et l'orphelin ! Tu ne pouvais pas juste me laisser crever en paix ? Toujours au rendez- vous, ce bon vieux gentil Scott !

Scott se redressa d'un bond, faisant tomber au passage la chaise dans sa précipitation, mais il n'en avait que faire, il attrapa par le col Stiles, qui commençait déjà à se crisper de tous ses membres et approcha son visage très près du sien.

_ Te laisser crever, hein ? Tu sais quoi, Stiles ? Le jour où tu recommences, je me tranche les veines dans une baignoire parce qu'il en est hors de question, tu m'entends ! Il est hors de question que tu me laisses seul ! Est-ce que tu sais au moins à quel point tu es important pour moi ? A quel point tu comptes ? Ma mère ? C'est que dalle à côté ! Ta douleur, c'est ma douleur et je refuse de te voir t'envoler sans moi, connard ! Traite-moi d'égoïste si ça te chante, mais tu l'es tout autant que moi !

_ Tu crois savoir ce que c'est, toi ? Ces gens qui essaient de s'infiltrer dans ta tête ? Les électrochocs ? Être nourri de force quand tu refuses de t'alimenter, les douches, les douches étaient tellement atroces ! Tu ne sais rien de ce que j'ai vécu pendant tout ce temps et tu ne sais rien de tous ces médicaments qui m'ont rendu complètement MALADE ! Alors ne me dis surtout pas que ma douleur est ta douleur, parce que tu ne sais rien.

_ J'aurais tout donné pour prendre ta place, putain ! TOUT ! Pour te préserver de ce que tu as vécu là-bas. Stiles. Je veux que tu viennes vivre à la maison. Je sais, Je sais que tu aimes ton père et tu penses avoir quelque chose à lui prouver, mais il est en train de te détruire.

_ Va te faire foutre, Scott !

_ C'est ça, crie-moi dessus, expulse ta rage, mais tu sais que je serai toujours là, toi et moi, c'est du solide. Je ne te lâcherai pas.

Stiles essaya de le repousser avec ses maigres forces, mais Scott était sans conteste le plus puissant des deux. L'hyperactif s'acharna un moment à vouloir le déloger de sa chambre, mais rien y faisait.

_ JE TE DETESTE ! JE TE DETESTE TELLEMENT ! JE TE DETESTE DE ME FAIRE RESSENTIR TOUTES CES CHOSES ! JE TE DETESTE POUR M'AVOIR FAIT ME BATTRE CONTRE MON PERE POUR QU'IL ME LAISSE EN PAIX AVEC TOI, JUSTE AVANT QU'IL NE ME FASSE ENFERMER ! JE TE DETESTE POUR AVOIR PRIS PLUS D'IMPORTANCE QUE TOUS LES AUTRES ! JE TE DETESTE PARCE QU'A CAUSE DE TOI, J'AI LUTTE CONTRE TOUS CES ENFOIRES ! Je te déteste ! Je te déteste... Je... Je te...dé...je te...

Et Stiles, toujours aussi crispé, les membres tordus et figés dans des angles improbables se mit à pleurer, pleurer, pleurer alors que Scott le tenait fermement contre lui en lui soufflant que tout irait mieux maintenant.

Sa convalescence avait pris du temps, beaucoup. Stiles avait été impossible pendant presque six mois. Parfois les crises revenaient. Scott le trouvait complètement amorphe dans un coin en train de pleurer. Les cauchemars étaient revenus aussi. Les rapports avec le shérif s'étaient adoucis bien qu'il restât distant. Objectivement, ce détachement apaisé valait mieux que la dictature impitoyable qu'il avait instaurée autrefois au sein de son foyer. Melissa s'occupait des deux garçons et davantage de Stiles, avec le plus grand soin. Et, peu à peu, les baisers étaient également revenus. Au départ, timides et précautionneux, puis plus hardis par la suite, et avec les baisers, étaient revenus la complicité, les contacts échangés à la dérobée, les attouchements sous la douche… Scott avait plus ou moins arrêté la liste de leurs menus plaisirs retrouvés ici. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que les sparadraps sur son Zébulon faisaient peu à peu leur office car celui-ci arrivait de nouveau à sourire avec des étoiles plein les yeux de temps à autre. Et Scott, le savait, cela lui prendrait le temps qu'il faudrait, mais il panserait toutes les blessures de l'hyperactif jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse retrouver le garçon qui illuminait sa journée d'un seul et unique regard. Oui, tout était désormais derrière eux. Même s'il ne fallait pas se leurrer, Stiles n'était pas le seul sorti traumatisé de cette histoire. Scott était devenu beaucoup plus protecteur envers son ami et méfiant face au reste du monde. Et tout le monde le sait, ce genre de blessures ne s'efface jamais complètement.

* * *

OoO

* * *

Scott avait dix-huit ans quand il coucha la première fois avec Stiles. Le temps avait passé. Ils allaient bientôt finir le lycée et le père de Stiles s'était doucement fait plus rare. Cette présence par éclipses avait été difficile à supporter au départ pour son Zébulon, mais en un sens, ce fut tout autant libérateur. Le shérif lui rendait visite deux fois dans le mois, parfois l'emmenait pour un week-end, mais jamais plus. Il y avait quelque chose de brisé entre eux. Melissa n'avait même pas objecté contre le fait que Stiles se fût décidé à résider désormais chez elle. Elle avait été égale à elle-même, souriante, généreuse, douce, lui apportant autant d'amour qu'elle en avait donné à Scott, sans jugement. Parce qu'elle était comme ça, sa mère. Stiles avait mis du temps à se créer une nouvelle routine, à accepter de perdre son dernier parent, et même si cette perte n'était que symbolique, il se sentait orphelin. Il avait repris du poids. Mais il prenait toujours sa douche avec Scott, qui se montrait plein de patience et de douceur, le rassurait et le soutenait. Stiles n'avait jamais vraiment parlé de ce qu'il s'était passé là-bas. Scott respectait le fait que tout reste privé entre Stiles et le Dr Morell. Il se demandait parfois s'il aurait aimé savoir, mais il sentait au fond de lui que ça ne ferait que le blesser davantage. Pourtant, il y avait une chose dont Scott était sûr, c'était qu'après son séjour à Eichen House, Stiles ne prendrait plus ce qu'il voulait. Du moins... cela prendrait du temps pour qu'il le fasse sans ressentir de honte. Pour l'instant, c'était lui qui installait Stiles dans son lit pour qu'ils dorment ensemble, c'était lui qui tôt le matin plongeait, tout délicatement, sa main dans le pyjama de son ami pour le faire sortir de son sommeil, tout tremblant de désir. Cependant, il y avait des progrès : Stiles ne se faisait jamais prier pour l'embrasser, peu importait comment ou peu importait à quelle occasion et Scott en était fier. Et malgré tout, il y avait de l'espoir pour que Stiles franchisse enfin le pas. Ils étaient après tout des adolescents en pleine fin de puberté. Est-il utile de vous faire un dessin ?

Toujours est-il que malgré ses non-dits, ses hésitations et autres atermoiements, Scott voyait bien le regard coupable et plein de désir de son Zébulon posé sur lui. Scott n'allait certainement pas se mentir, il fondait littéralement en voyant le manège de son ami d'enfance. La manière qu'il avait de se passer la langue sur les lèvres en baissant la tête, gêné. Ses doigts tremblants qui se dirigeaient vers lui pour revenir subitement dans les poches du jean de leur propriétaire. La façon dont il se tournait vers lui dans le lit, plein d'ardeur volontaire pour ensuite se raviser. C'est pourquoi, un soir, alors que Stiles recommençait son manège idiot et attendrissant, Scott lui attrapa les mains pour l'attirer à lui. Le baiser avait été brûlant de promesse. Et quand ils se détachèrent, l'hispanique lui fit ce sourire tendre et riche en allusions que Stiles comprenait toujours. Il en avait rougi jusqu'aux oreilles avant que Scott ne le coince sous lui pour lui embrasser le cou, l'épaule, suivant un sillage imaginaire. Il passa ses mains chaudes contre les flancs de l'adolescent sous lui, faisant s'arquer le corps qui quémandait toujours plus d'attention.

Scott connaissait ce corps par cœur maintenant. Il savait où le toucher pour le faire s'ébranler dans le plaisir, comment lui arracher des frissons et des gémissements plaintifs. Il en avait joué et abusé, de cet instrument- là. Et il n'en voulait aucun autre. Il aimait tout chez Stiles. Son ventre plat, ferme, mais sans musculature apparente, ses formes élancées et longilignes, tout en finesse et nervosité, pleines de force cachée. Il aimait ses cheveux fous et ses yeux vifs. Scott ne se lassait jamais de le contempler, de le choyer.

Il en était à migrer vers une zone très au sud, tout en caressant le ventre de Stiles dans toute sa longueur, le dévoilant avant de venir faire doucement descendre le pantalon de nuit pour libérer la turgescence suintante de son amant. Il entendit distinctement l'accroc dans la respiration de Stiles, il en sourit. Mais avant de continuer quoi que ce soit et de devoir s'interrompre plus tard, il se contorsionna pour attraper le lubrifiant et les capotes qu'il avait cachés sous le lit. Il ouvrit le flacon de lubrifiant et en mit un peu sur ses doigts avant de s'occuper de Stiles. Il prit son gland en bouche pour le lécher doucement, sans se presser. Il passa sa langue méticuleusement tout autour de la couronne, avant de la mordiller délicatement.

_ Scott, souffla Stiles, la respiration hachée et difficile.

C'était le signal.

Il fondit sur toute la longueur, faisant réagir Stiles en un cri de surprise avorté dans sa gorge. L'adolescent s'était brusquement redressé dans le lit avant de se laisser retomber aussitôt que Scott avait commencé à faire coulisser le sexe de Stiles dans sa bouche, en un va-et-vient rapide. Il avait mis son poing dans sa bouche pour étouffer ses cris de plaisir, oubliant que Melissa était de garde cette nuit-là. Et Scott avait introduit un premier doigt en lui. C'était la première fois, mais Stiles ne s'en rendit pas vraiment compte. Scott trouvait la sensation incroyable, c'était doux et chaud. Il testa quelques allées et venues dans l'intimité de son amant, s'arrêtant à moitié dans sa fellation, n'arrivant pas tout à fait à se concentrer sur les deux à la fois. Et il s'enhardit à ajouter un autre doigt. Stiles était beaucoup plus conscient de ce que Scott lui faisait maintenant qu'il ne s'activait plus avec sa bouche. Une petite sensation de brûlure un peu désagréable sans pour autant être gênante lui donna envie de crier à Scott d'y aller directement. Ce dernier dut percevoir son impatience, son agacement, car il se tourna vers lui tout en retirant ses doigts. Il voulut prendre derechef le lubrifiant, mais ce polisson s'échappa de ses doigts, aussi glissant qu'une savonnette. Les deux garçons regardèrent le tube s'envoler dans la chambre pour se cogner contre un mur et tomber lamentablement contre la moquette.

Scott soupira. Il regarda Stiles qui devait certainement se retenir de sourire et se leva pour aller chercher le tube incriminé. Il le ramena dans le lit et prit garde de bien le tenir pour l'ouvrir, mais la force exercée pour le maintenir en place lui fit vomir son contenu sur la main de Scott et l'aine de Stiles. L'hyperactif ne put se retenir une seconde de plus et laissa libre court à son rire fort et heureux, il en avait les larmes aux yeux alors que Scott le regardait moitié penaud, moitié content. Stiles s'était à demi tourné sur le côté dans son hilarité, mais Scott finit par s'emparer avec sa main humide de gel, de la hampe délaissée, faisant se couper la respiration de son amant, saisi par la sensation de froid soudaine et il plongea sur lui pour lui réclamer un baiser doux, mais impatient. Cela eut le mérite de calmer Stiles dans l'instant.

Il ne se souvenait plus vraiment à quel moment il avait enfilé une capote et enduit sa propre queue de lubrifiant, certainement en serrant un peu les dents sous la sensation, mais la suite était encore très limpide dans sa tête malgré les années. Stiles avait commencé à grimacer un peu quand il était rentré de moitié.

_ Pl...Plus de...

_ Plus de quoi ? souffla Scott pour ne pas brusquer l'autre.

_ Lubrifiant, le lubrifiant.

Et ils continuèrent comme ça plusieurs fois. Scott sortait du corps chaud, étroit, doux et agréable de son amant pour s'enduire de nouveau de gel froid et se réinsérer. Ils le firent cinq, peut être six fois avant que Scott ne propose de changer de position. Sur l'instant, Stiles trouva l'idée merveilleuse. Les positions pouvaient tout changer parfois, il l'avait lu. Ils se mirent en cuillère, mais à peine Scott pénétra Stiles que celui-ci geint.

_ C'est pire, c'est pire !

Scott sortit de nouveau pour installer l'hyperactif à quatre pattes sur le lit. Ce dernier essayait de le voir, mais il n'arrivait qu'à se contorsionner dans des positions étranges pour parvenir à voir Scott.

_ Non, c'est pas mieux qu'en missionnaire et là , je ne te vois même pas.

Scott finit par décaler Stiles dans le lit. Il s'allongea tout contre lui et l'attrapa pour le mettre à califourchon sur lui.

_ On va faire comme ça, ok ? On peut se voir et tu vas gérer tout seul dans un premier temps. Tu vas à ton rythme.

Stiles le regarda droit dans les yeux alors qu'il hochait la tête, les joues rouges. Il passa encore sa langue sur ses lèvres et Scott dut se retenir de ne pas se redresser pour l'embrasser voracement. Un jour, ce mec le rendrait fou, s'il ne l'était pas déjà. L'hyperactif regarda le pénis tressautant derrière lui et le saisit. La sensation était chaude même à travers le plastique de la protection fine. Il l'introduisit doucement en lui et se surprit à être plus détendu, tout semblait facile ainsi. Ce n'était pas agréable, mais ça n'était pas désagréable non plus. Puis il poussa sur ses cuisses pour expérimenter la pénétration une ou deux fois, plutôt satisfait des sensations qu'il éprouvait. Il essaya vaillamment de continuer, mais il n'allait pas assez vite et pas assez profondément pour que ce soit vraiment bon, l'angle pour ses jambes n'était pas le plus facile et il avait du mal à réfléchir à la mécanique de son corps alors qu'il sentait avec une exactitude toute merveilleuse le pénis se fondre dans ses chairs à chaque pénétration. Scott qui avait compris sa difficulté et qui, lui aussi était frustré par ce rythme trop langoureux, l'avait saisi aux hanches pour lui imposer un rythme plus soutenu.

Stiles en cria de volupté et de surprise. Il mit sa main devant sa bouche, mais Scott la lui retira.

_ Je veux t'entendre, ma mère n'est pas là.

Les premiers temps, Stiles avait du mal à vraiment lâcher prise, à se laisser aller jusqu'à tout oublier de ses peurs, de ses doutes et de sa honte. Mais les gémissements et les cris commencèrent à monter crescendo dans la pièce. Il y avait quelque chose là, dans le corps de Stiles qui lui faisait oublier où il se trouvait, qui lui faisait oublier ses peurs, pour le plus grand bonheur de Scott. Il avait bien conscience qu'il n'avait pas encore trouvé l'angle parfait pour trouver la prostate. Il ne faisait que la frôler sans doute, mais il aurait vraiment désormais tout le temps pour la trouver, cette fichue glande. Il avait tout une vie pour ça. En attendant, il sentit la brûlure de l'orgasme commencer à lui lécher les reins et il ne voulait certainement pas être le seul à jouir ce soir.

_ Touche-toi, souffla Scott alors qu'il faisait monter et descendre Stiles sur sa propre virilité de manière de plus en plus anarchique.

Mais de toute évidence, Stiles était trop ailleurs pour discerner ce que son amant lui racontait, alors Scott saisit une des mains de Stiles pour la poser sur sa hampe avant de reprendre son rythme plus durement encore. L'hyperactif avait enfin compris et il commençait déjà à s'infliger des va-et-vient aussi vigoureux que les coups de boutoir de Scott. Ils finirent par venir, Scott peu après Stiles alors que ce dernier lui avait donné de longs baisers juste avant qu'ils ne jouissent. Ils continuèrent de se câliner doucement, langoureusement, de longues minutes encore avant que Scott ne sorte délicatement du corps de Stiles. Ce dernier le regarda faire un nœud sur le condom avant de sourire tout en l'observant jeter la preuve de leur délit.

_ Je vois que l'apprentissage de Melissa avec la banane a été très utile, t'es un élève très studieux en fait, se moqua gentiment Stiles.

Scott sourit avant de sauter sur le lit pour attraper son Zébulon d'amant. Il l'avait entraîné dans une bataille de guilis qu'il savait déjà qu'il gagnerait, car Stiles y était terriblement sensible alors que lui ne l'était pas du tout.

_ La ferme. Je me souviens que tu faisais concurrence à l'aspirine quand elle nous a fait son atelier, rétorqua Scott alors qu'il ramenait Stiles à moitié sur lui.

_ Ouais... On va faire les tests hein ? Je sais qu'on était tous les deux puceaux, mais comme ça Melissa ne pourra rien dire, j'ai vraiment envie de te sentir en moi sans ce morceau de plastique. J'aurai la sensation de t'appartenir complètement.

Scott sourit, heureux. Il déposa un baiser sur le front de Stiles et ils s'endormirent sans même s'en apercevoir.

* * *

OoO

* * *

Scott avait dix-neuf ans quand Stiles lui posa la question pour la première fois. Stiles était à la cuisine en train de faire cuire des gâteaux ce jour-là. Il était en train d'étaler des boules de pâte à cookies quand Scott était arrivé derrière lui. Il avait sursauté, ses doigts s'étaient crispés contre la cuillère qu'il avait dans les mains, mais, ensuite, Scott lui massa légèrement la nuque tout en lui soufflant de doux mots à l'oreille et Stiles se laissa bercer par les mouvements de balancier dans lesquels Scott l'entraînait au rythme du son craché par la vieille radio de fortune. Ils étaient maintenant à la fac et comme pour le reste, c'était à la vie, à la mort. Ils avaient pris un petit appartement d'étudiants , excentré par rapport à Berkeley. Les loyers étaient totalement abordables et la vie à deux n'en était que plus intime et tranquille. Ils avaient tous deux trouvé un boulot adapté à leurs horaires d'étudiant et ils en étaient parfaitement heureux. Ce jour-là, après avoir un peu dansé, Stiles se tourna vers Scott, les mains encore pleine de pâte qu'il fit lécher à son amant, puis plongea son regard dans celui de l'hispanique. Scott resta très attentif malgré la friandise présentée devant ses lèvres. Quand Stiles le regardait de cette manière, il s'ensuivait toujours une conversation importante pour tous les deux.

_ Scott ? On a quoi tous les deux ?

Mais Scott fronça les sourcils, il ne comprenait pas la question.

_ C'est-à-dire ?

_ Et bien... On est quoi l'un pour l'autre ? On ne s'est jamais dit « je t'aime », on ne s'est jamais collé l'étiquette « couple » ou « petit ami », on n'a jamais vraiment parlé de sentiments tous les deux quoique... un peu quand même. Alors... C'est quoi, ce lien qu'on a tous les deux ?

Scott sourit tendrement avant d'échanger un baiser parfum « chocolat biscuité pas cuit » et migra jusqu'à l'oreille de Stiles.

_ C'est mieux que tout ça réuni, ce qu'on a tous les deux, c'est « le coup de foudre », chuchota t-il avant de lui embrasser la nuque.

Ooooh oui ! Il y eut encore beaucoup de premières fois, mais il y a une chose que Scott savait depuis qu'il avait cinq ans, c'était bien que son amour pour Stiles n'aurait jamais de dernière fois.

* * *

 _On se donne maintenant rendez vous à la fin du moi pour le prochain_

 _Peut être avant pour autre chose, qui sait..._

 _Ce mois de décembre est plein de surprises!_

 _A bientôt mes lapins, on vous aime tous par ici x)_


End file.
